


Don't Get Dressed Yet

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dominant Bones, Kirk can take it like a champ, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, blow jobs in sickbay, submissive Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Bones sometimes get's very horny during physical exams.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Don't Get Dressed Yet

“Don’t get dressed yet!” Bones barked.  
Jim stopped, mid movement. He knew that tone of McCoy’s voice. “Yes, Doctor?” He swallowed.  
“I’m not finished with you yet! Get over here.”  
Jim turned slowly around. “I believe my physical exam is concluded,” he said.  
“It’s not your physical I’m interested in right now,” Bones said. He jerked his head, indicating for Jim to come closer. He did. “Kneel.”  
Jim felt a shiver go up his spine. He’d never realized before quite how much a single word could get him going. He tossed his shirt aside.  
“Yes, Doctor,” he said. Once he’d knelt, he half looked up, eye level with Bones’ groin. His excitement was clearly visible through his black pants.  
Bones leaned back slightly against the examination table. “Go on,” he said.  
Jim did not hesitate. He lifted the Doctor’s shirt just enough so that he could access his trouser buttons. He pulled down his pants and boxers and they fell around his ankles. McCoy’s length sprang up, and Kirk grabbed it. He began to slowly pump it, base to tip, and grazed his tongue over the tip, already dripping pre-cum.  
“Blow me, Jim,” Bones hissed. “Now!”  
Jim lowered his mouth to Bones prick, taking it fully in his mouth. He held the base, bobbing his head up and down. Bones grabbed a handful of his hair, guiding his movements to what pleased him most.  
“Fuck! Goddamn fucking shit!” Strings of profanities spilled from his lips. “That’s it, that’s right Jim. Take me, deeper.”  
Jim closed his eyes, barely able to breathe, he didn’t know how much deeper he could go. Bones’ hips bucked into Jim’s mouth, shoving his prick hard against the back of his throat. It was lucky Jim had virtually no gag reflex. Bones moaned with each movement he guided Jim to make.  
“Ah, fuck, yes!” He cried. “Faster, faster!”  
Jim obeyed. He grabbed Bones’ hip with his free hand for leverage, sucking and pulling and sucking again. He could feel Bones twitch in his mouth, threatening to come.  
“Shit. Fuck!”  
With one last thrust, Bones held Jim’s face against him, and he came down the back of Jim’s throat. Jim let him finish before slowly pulling back, wiping the saliva and cum that had dripped down his chin.  
“Satisfied, Doctor?” He asked with a wry smile and a raise of his eyebrows.  
Bones grabbed his pants and tucked himself back into them.  
“For now,” he said. “But don’t get too comfortable in bed tonight. I’ve got plans.”  
Jim pushed himself off his knees. “I look forward to them.”


End file.
